


Please

by AmeLee23, Juicy_Jimin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Blood, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Cute Mark Tuan, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, GOT7 - Freeform, High School, Injury, Kim Yugyeom-centric, Kissing, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam-centric, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Mark Tuan-centric, Park Jinyoung | Jr./Mark Tuan Fluff, Soft Mark Tuan, Vampire Park Jinyoung | Jr., Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeLee23/pseuds/AmeLee23, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juicy_Jimin/pseuds/Juicy_Jimin
Summary: Mark is left alone to handle himself against the bullies in his school, but when Jinyoung finds out about it, shots are fired.





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this fanfic that I made with my queen, Lee on the GOT7 amino!  
> Violence and blood is showing in it, so if you're not comfortable with it, don't read it or prepare yourself emotionally :3 ;)
> 
> Enjoy!!

“I’ll see you later today, Mark. Good luck in chemistry!” The words of encouragement coming from Jinyoung made Mark feel a little less melancholic about entering class. He could already hear people’s chattering and giggles, echoing from within the classroom they were outside of. Mark let out a sigh of dismay and turned his gaze away, trying his hardest to prepare himself for the abyss, chemistry. The downfall of entering this subject wasn’t the subject itself, he thought it to be a rather interesting lesson. No, it was the people attending the class that made it atrocious for him. Whenever the bullies had the chance handed over to them, they would torment Mark to death, almost. However, the bullies didn’t dare to either say or do anything when Jinyoung was near. Every time Mark and Jinyoung walked past them in the hallway, it was quite visible that they fled away from Jinyoung, even though they might not want to show it. For this reason, Mark was reluctant to be without Jinyoung. He didn’t necessarily like being dependent on someone, but four against one was three people too many for Mark to handle all by himself. 

 

“Yeah, I’ll see you outside the entrance hall,” Mark forced out to show he was fine, though he was almost sweating. Jinyoung smiled sweetly and ruffled his hair, making Mark giggle. 

He stared after Jinyoung for a few seconds, wondering if he should just skip and lie to him about how class was, or if he should muster up the last bit of courage, he had lying in him, and cross the threshold to the last class of the day. In actual fact, skipping chemistry would mark him as ‘absent’ in the registry, which meant his parents would presumably be told this horrid information. So, the only solution for Mark would be to attend this last class, and quickly get it over with. Taking in deep breaths, Mark finally gathered all the determination he could find, and walk over the doorstep to the classroom.

 

“Hey, look! ‘Markie’ finally decided to join us!” The leader of the gang, Lim Jaebeom, mocked him, as he, with heavy feet, made his way through the room to his regular seat by the window. Jaebeom’s friends joined in and began making kissing noises while displaying a romantic scene of how Jinyoung would “finally” confess his love for Mark. Markie was a name Jinyoung usually called him, but because of a very strict request from Mark, he made sure to keep the pet name between the two of them; however regrettably, Jinyoung, let it softly slip past his lips just as his bullies accidentally strolled by in the hallway and ever since, school only got remarkably worse. The fight that was the outcome from this mistake was huge and Mark was devastated. Jinyoung being the calm being he was, took all the hits Mark could hit him with vocally. Sometimes it fuelled Mark’s anger, just how loving Jinyoung could be.

The inevitable fight didn’t last for long, since the two had made an unbreakable bond years ago in middle school. Looking out the window, thinking about the end of school, and wondering how Jinyoung was doing, was the three things that made this lesson pass by faster and made it more bearable for Mark.

 

Jinyoung didn’t even have time to thump closed his book before he was swarmed over by a group of seemingly suspicious boys. Their presence was forced, and it made Jinyoung feel like he couldn’t get out of his chair. Their hands, their fingers pointing at words on paper, but they seemed to be holding him down. Perhaps it was just their spontaneous presence that was ticking Jinyoung off, so he paid no mind to this awful feeling that was bothering him.

 

Somehow Mark managed to block out the world’s sounds with his red earphones; along with the vibes his eyes were also following the lead singer on the screen of his phone. He was placed at the side of the building, impatiently tapping his foot to the beat. Even though something bit at him, he was struggling to disconnect from the environment.

By nature, a coincidence is the fact of corresponding in place or in time of occurrence. Potentially that’s what caused Jaebeom’s stroll to be directed in the specific spot of Mark’s resting. With annoying youngsters tagging along he turned a corner and found the unknowing victim. He adjusted his leather jacket, the corners of his lips raising into a smirk along with his piercings; with his right hand he combed his black hair, the gel transferring over and soon it was on Mark’s shirt as he attacked him. Mark’s ears thumped, the music long forgotten as his eyes grew scared of the man in front of him now breath to breath as Jaebeom was mouthing some dishonouring words and pushing Mark further into the wall. It happened all too fast his vision turning to static and only focusing on the people that indicated a prominent danger. Seeing him so unresponsive irked them all the more and soon the youngster moved closer and aimed for his face. After a few redirected punches, Mark was down on the ground.

 

“Yugyeom, I think that’s enough,” Jaebeom chuckled, reaching for Mark’s hood. He had no strength to wipe his bloody nose as he stared at the feet of his attackers timidly. “Let me take it from here.” The leader delivered a swift kick to Mark’s ribs, followed by a few others and so Mark was coughing for his life. Blood seeped into the asphalt as they all joined in, resulting in Mark fainting.

 

Anger and desperation consumed Jinyoung on his path to Mark. Being accompanied by the pack of humans while he had somewhere important to be, made it unbearable to be of any help to them. The silence throughout the entirety of the school occurred mistrustful as his steps were the only audible sound in the halls; though he had just paid his farewells to those human boys moments before. The thought only became magnified as he neared the entrance and the sweet honey odour of blood coming from a certain someone enhanced his senses. The feet didn’t need commands as they took off, following the aroma to a corner outside of school - where a small puddle of fresh blood lain. There was no need for someone to inform him specifically whose it was. He could see it, smell it even, the scented smell of honey gave him no second thoughts. That was Mark.

 

Jinyoung closed his eyes and let the swing of air intrude his nostrils, and in the total darkness behind his eyelids, specs and grains of a perfume-like substance formed a clear, red path that lead to a place underground. He burst into a sprint with his eyes still closed, uncaring of the environment, as he slammed doors open and flew down sets of stairs. As he approached the sombre, musty heart of the basement, where water pipes dinged with heat, the trace began to gradually disappear, until there was nothing left but panic in his eyes. Perhaps it was because of the smell peeving him, that his sense was no longer useful. In the moment of crisis, he had to focus all he had into the only thing he had left in that dark setting; his hearing. Muffled, sorrowful growls shaped a glimpse of bangs and whispers, and all in once the quietness was broken by an open door.

 

“Leader-nim!” The metal door was the clue Jinyoung needed to locate the gang’s whereabouts, then followed by someone’s uncalculated words.

Jaebeom searched around in his pockets, all to the youngster’s alarm.

“Leader-nim, what are you planning to do to him?” It was obvious that Yugyeom wasn’t agreeing to whatever was happening, given away by the way he fumbled with his red checkered shirt.

 

“Relax, I don’t have my knife with me.” The leader grinned, handing over a black, cylindrical object. “Today, at least.” That didn’t manage to ease the boy, until he checked what he was holding in his hand. It was a marker.

 

“Take off his clothes.”

 

“Excuse me?!” JB pointed to Mark’s unconscious body on the silvery metal table, and the gang had no choice but to follow his words. Very much frightened, BamBam and Yugyeom moved to the boy and lifted his hoodie, squinting their eyes and cringing at the red marks on his abdomen and ribs. The leader couldn’t possibly understand why they were being gentle with him, but possibly he had figured out they were still too soft for the titles they were trying to earn.

 

While the boys were unhinging Mark’s belt, Jaebeom nonchalantly swept in and took his hoodie, ripping it into a useless rag.

 

“Go wild, boys.” He told them, handing BamBam a second marker and choosing a seat behind Mark’s resting place to enjoy the show. It was like a weight was taken from their hearts, because ultimately, they didn’t want to become killers. They began their fun, moving the felt tip pen around the forming bruises on Mark’s skinny body.

However, seconds after, all hell broke loose.

 

Alike a hungry animal, Jinyoung busted open the door and flared his nostrils, hunched over and with swollen veins. In the split of a second, Bambam’s shoulder was snatched and he was thrown across the room, his head banging into dusty wood. Yugyeom jumped in angrily, digging his nails into Jinyoung’s hands, trying to land futile blows to his stomach with his knees. To his surprise, the kid was actually strong and put out a moderate fight, and with the danger of the leader trying to join the battle from his unprotected back, his instincts rose through.

 

Mark opened his eyes warily, his first reaction to moan out in pain as the coldness of the table was gluing his sensitive skin to it, further meeting the distant sound that creeped into his ears, through his radiant headache. He noticed the source with a faint cry, his hazy eyesight following Jinyoung’s blurry outline moving in an inhuman haste, and strangely enough, two red specs shone on his face. As his vision came to him, he saw Jinyoung’s lips move as he was holding Jaebeom in a death grip, but he could tell apart no word in his grave, obscure voice. In the gravity of the situation, Mark didn’t realize the infliction of Jinyoung’s new found fangs sinking into Jaebeom’s neck. His body went limp second by second, until he grew into a peaceful unmoving lump on the ground.

 

A single strand of blood dribbled down Jinyoung’s chin, almost as breath-taking as the whiteness of his protracted fangs. He wiped it off with his sleeve, his eyes meeting Mark’s in an unforeseen calm.

 

“Disgusting.” He mumbled, discarding the tension in the air with an uncaring scoff.

He closed in on Mark, reaching out for his bare, damaged hand in a soft grip. Mark replied with a warm smile, like he wasn’t bothered at all by what just transpired.

 

“Hang in there, baby boy.” Jinyoung brushed the hair out of his sweaty face, gingerly sliding a hand under his back to lift him up. Mark tiredly hooked his arms around Jinyoung, forcing him to sit down. Mark was quiet, his ragged breathing in Jinyoung’s ear. He expected him to cry, but he didn’t; he kept it together for Jinyoung’s sake, who went out his way and exposed himself for him.

 

Jinyoung maneuvered through Mark’s tight lock and gently held his face, the crusts of his bruises bumpy under his thumbs. Mark’s eyes were red and puffy, unfocused; he was a total wreck, with his spine refusing to cooperate, however in the moment he wouldn’t have asked for anything else but Jinyoung’s warmth. He reached forward and lain a soft kiss to Mark’s forehead, as if to prepare him for what was about to come.

 

Jinyoung rose his sleeve, the other hand still carefully holding up Mark’s unwilling body, and bit into his arm with power. Blood seeped out, to Mark’s whines of protest, and Jinyoung filled his mouth and lips with his own eternal substance. Without any warning, just with a guiding touch, Jinyoung kissed Mark, urging and tilting his chin so he would ingest the fluid he passed on. Mark obeyed him, but more so kissed him back, uncaring about whatever blasphemy Jinyoung was doing. His power returned, seen by how he had the capacity of pulling Jinyoung closer and holding him down. His back straightened to a comfortable shape, and the redness of his skin paled.

 

“I always knew there was something weird about you.” Jinyoung chuckled, taking off his coat to dress Mark, then proceeded to pick him up like a princess, and within a dash, they were out of the god forbidden room.

 

Epilogue

 

Underneath the heavy clouded night sky, with a blanket atop a crowded minivan, Jinyoung and Mark admired the shyness of the moon. Jinyoung’s eyes were their natural red as they stared at the night’s goddess, so Mark’s attention was slightly off from the main subject. He adored him in his bare honesty, his strong, hidden aura that oozed of danger. However, Mark couldn’t help but always consider it, that with all Jinyoung has done for him, all he provided and the love he offered, he might, once again, not be next to him in a dire time. It was a selfish thought; although he received so much, he wanted one more thing from Jinyoung, that which was forbidden.

 

“When we get married, will you turn me?” Jinyoung was startled, however he showed a toothy smile.

 

“Maybe.” Mark retracted from his hold around Jinyoung’s waist and whined, adding to his wide grin.

 

“Don’t ‘maybe’ me!” Jinyoung moved in to pepper Mark’s face with kisses, who scrunched his nose in an attempt to look mad.

 

“Please…” He whined again, his fingers tangled in the short hairs of Jinyoung’s nape.

 

“I’ll think about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for this fic! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
